The invention relates in general to distributed computer systems and more specifically to an apparatus, system, and method for wirelessly managing a distributed computer system.
Distributed computer systems may include any number of networked devices such as computers, servers, and memory storage devices that are interconnected through a network. The network typically includes a combination of interconnected network devices such as hubs, switches, and routers. Many of the network devices and networked devices operate in accordance with a configuration that can be set and modified. The configuration is typically managed with the use of configuration objects that represent logical or virtual arrangements and relationships and define any number of structures, allocations, operational rules, priorities, preferences, or functions related to memory, data storage, bandwidth, communication paths, and communication protocols. A configuration object includes procedures and data that define the configuration of at least a portion of the system, where the data includes configuration parameters that represent settings or other stored values pertaining to individual devices. Configuration parameters, therefore, may include settings, addresses, names, identifiers, pathnames, operational minimums and maximums, bandwidths, time limits and other values. By setting and managing the configuration objects, management tasks can be performed. An example of a management task includes establishing an end-to-end path between a host system and a networked storage device that may include the configuration tasks of creating a storage volume, setting the access controls of the storage volume, setting the access controls of the network and configuring the host adapters. The configuration parameters are often chosen or otherwise established during an initial configuration of the system and are periodically adjusted for various reasons by modifying and managing the configuration objects. Typically, the configuration is established and adjusted in response to changes in the needs that the system must fulfill, to meet such purposes as allocating and providing access to resources such as storage or network capacity, for protecting such resources, and to maximize the performance and efficiency of the individual devices and the system as a whole. Often, the distributed computer system is managed by an administrator that directly interfaces with some or all of the system devices to set or change the configuration. As the size and complexity of distributed computer systems increase, the level required to manage the system also increases making the responsibility of maintaining and managing the system extremely burdensome. Conventional management systems are limited in that the administrator must communicate through a direct wired connection or other connection having sufficient bandwidth. Further, the administrator must typically have access to computer hardware with sufficient processing power to run a client side application. The administrator, therefore, is often required to remain geographically near the network or equipment that provides an adequate connection to the network management program. This can be extremely burdensome to the administrator often requiring the administrator to access such equipment at inconvenient times. Delays often result due to the inability of the administrator to quickly gain access to the system. Depending on the particular enterprise utilizing the network, the various delays, inefficiencies, and down time may result in significant decreases in productivity and losses of revenue.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus, system and method for remotely managing a distributed computer system through a wireless communication link.